Even Heroes Deserve a Holiday Right?
by Flik98
Summary: "Sprinting in the general direction of the stables that housed Epona, he realised something. On top of everything else... He'd forgotten her apples. He was so dead! It was then he decided he needed a freaking holiday. And he needed one NOW." Link finally reached his limit and decided to make a run for it and take some time off. What could possibly go wrong? Mild ZeLink! oneshot.


**Even Heroes Deserve a Holiday... Right?**

It was getting to the point of ridiculousness. I mean... Seriously!?

He'd only been shopping in Castle Town's market for some apples for his trusted companion, just about to hand over his rupees when he was surrounded once again, by bandits.

"Your apples or your life, Hero!" they all screamed at him in unison, as Link mentally face palmed. All day, every day, the same thing. Monsters appearing out of no where looking to avenge their fallen comrades or their long dead King. Bandits wanting to prove themselves or boost their ego's and wallets by taking down the Hero of Hyrule. and worst of all...Quite surprisingly, was the hassle caused by knights and soldiers.  
Countless of the damn men rushed at him at any chance they got, proclaiming in loud voices that they'd "defeat him in order to steal the princesses heart from him!" as if he and Zelda we're some sort of couple. (which they weren't, much to Link's disappointment. Not that he was giving up though.) They plagued him the most, especially when he visited the castle. He could barely take three steps between challenges! And Zel wondered why he'd declined to lead her armies...

Link sighed reluctantly as he unsheathed his blade, twirling it in his hand. A good quality sword, but not his one. Not his beautifully crafted, ancient and sacred blade, his Master Sword. But unfortunately, he'd have to make do with this one.

He didn't even bother getting his shield out. He didn't need it, the bandits were so inexperienced Link took them down in minutes.

He handed the unconscious, tied up forms of the bandits over to that cheating shopkeeper that hated him so much for a reason he couldn't remember, (something about a grapple hook?) and told him to alert the next soldiers that passed in an attempt to avoid an inevitable challenge.

But of course, Link wasn't that lucky.

The thundering sound of horse hooves on the cobblestone roads and the united screech of the word "HERO!" echoing through the streets of Castle Town was all the incentive he needed to run for it. He cursed under his breath as he darted through alleyways, positive that the evil shop keeper would point them in his direction. Sprinting in the general direction of the stables that housed Epona, he realised something.

On top of everything else... He'd forgotten her apples.

_He was so dead._

It was then he decided he needed a freaking holiday. And he needed one NOW.

* * *

Link slid down the mossy walls of the sacred grove until he was sitting on the soft, thick grass that covered the ground, sighing in relief as he massaged his tense and aching shoulders.

24 hours ago, He'd been running from those crazy soldiers. From then, he'd quickly payed the man at the stables for looking after his beloved companion, before pulling his cloak hood up to cover as much of his face as possible. Finishing unavoidable errands as swiftly as possible, including checking out early from the inn he was staying at and sending a letter of apology to the Goron's he was supposed to visit in a few days time.

Epona had galloped out of that city at the first opportunity she got, sensing Link's urgency. They hadn't stopped until they arrived at the Sacred grove, the only place he could think of that would actually give him some peace. No one, absolutely no one in Hyrule would find him there. And in the very unlikely event they did, Link was not going to hesitate to go to the temple of time, the version of the temple in the past, of course.

Several days passed, and he enjoyed himself immensely. He spent his time with Epona, bathing her, brushing her, making jumps out of different materials he'd found lying around.

If he got bored, he'd go out into the lost woods and hack some of Skullkid's creepy puppets to pieces.

Link even went through the techniques his old, decayed mentor had taught him, digging out those scrolls from the depths of his pouch and saddlebags, refreshing his memory for what felt like the first time in forever.

He managed to remember how to make a reed pipe, something he hadn't done since he was a sixteen year old care free farmer teaching the village children, as opposed to the twenty two year old hero he was now. Link played any song he could remember, though some of them sounded almost alien played on an instrument instead of being howled by his wolfish voice.

Link would also draw, one of his favourite past times. The pocket sized sketchbook was now filled with new, detailed drawings of Epona, the Grove, his Master sword, a leaf, a waterfall... anything he that caught his interest, he sketched.

But at other times, he'd just stare at the Master Sword longingly, as Epona layed next to him peacefully, nuzzling his, for once, hatless hair. Having that gorgeous blade so close but so out of his reach... it was so tempting... absolute torture. But he had to keep control of himself, he knew the repercussions of drawing that sword from its pedestal. So before he made a stupid mistake he decided to leave, ending his holiday.

He decided to go to his home in Ordon first, to drop off some of his things, before heading out to see the Goron's.

He passed through the gate of his home town, where he was greeted by Ilia, who was running towards him. He smiled warmly at the woman that was like a sister to him.

"LINK!" she shouted, and it was only then that he noticed how frantic she looked. "Where the hell have you been?!"

Link didn't even have time to answer before Ilia started speaking again.

"Everyone's been looking for you. Oh, and these are for you." She dumped a pile of letters in hs arms, and thn proceeded to go through her usual routine of checking over Epona. "good, you've not been neglecting her for once." He opened his mouth to protest but she cut him off, again. "great seeing you, gotta go. Baby needs her Mama!"

She dashed off in the direction of her house, leaving Link dazed and unsure of what has just happened. Shifting the pile of letters in his arms to stop them froom falling, he walked to his house and carefully navigated the impossible ladder.

Link sat down and started reading through his letters. The first was from The Goron elders.

"Link my Brudda!" A small smile played on Link's lips as he read the first words of the top letter in the pile. The letter was just reassurances that they'd be happy to reschedual Link's visit to a more convenient time.

The rest of the letters were a mixture of things, from death threats to fan mail. He rolled his eyes, not bothered by the threats in the slightest, but seriously sick of fangirls.

But the last letter got him panicked. Scared, even.

It was in a light purple envelope, with the golden crest of the royal family printed on it.

_From Zelda!_

No, it wasn't the fact he'd gotten a letter from Zelda that scared him. It was what was written inside.

Milliseconds after reading its contents, he leaped up and sprinted to the door.

_Link! I need you!_

He jumped down off the platform, completely bypassing the ladder and landing softly and skillfully on Epona's back instead.

_Everything has been thrown into chaos. We're lost without you, our hero_!

Epona raced through the forest, her rider crouched low on her back.

_Please come quickly! Wherever you are, I hope this reaches you in time._

They we're riding faster then ever before, the tall towers of Hyrule Castle already in sight.

_~ Your Queen, Zelda Harkinian.~_

Link and Epona reached Castle town in record time, and what greeted them made Link's jaw drop.

The City was surrounded by monsters of every kind, from moblins to Stalfos, all hammering against the walls and drawbridge.

And before he could even think of where to start attacking, They noticed him.

An overwhelming roar of grunts, growls, groaning and schreeching almost deafened poor Link, but the one word that stood out made him want to turn and run.

"_HERO!"_

It was then he realised it wasn't just monsters in the crowd heading towards him.

_"Its the Hero of Twilight!"_

_"Its the Hero! Get him!" _

_"For Zelda!"_

Yes, those dreaded Knights, Gaurds and soldiers were heading towards him, at the front of the mob of monsters, and undoubtedly badits would be mixed in their too.

Link paled as the mob got closer and closer. Yes, Hero's may deserve Holidays, even more so then others. But one things for sure...

Link will never go on one again.

_Ever._

* * *

**_Three Things: _**

**_1\. No I'm not dead!_**

**_2\. Wow! I wrote something!_**

**_ loads of Wi-Fi problems lately :( _**

**_So how'd you like my sad attempt at humour? I've not written any Fan Fiction in aaages :o (for those of you who have never read my stuff, no this is not my first time writing FF, this is just probably the first one I won't delete XD)_**

**_I've decided to only write one shots now. As anyone who's read Regrets of Rye will know, I suck at writing multi-chapter stories. Hopefully I suck less at one shots! XD_**

**_I've got a few more stories planned out, including one for Fairy Tail (a recent obsession XD) So I hope to see you then!_**

**_Please review! I don't care if its a "nice" or "well done" or even If you say you hate this, as long as you say why so I can improve! _**

**_-Flik_**


End file.
